cd_ifandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Baltro
There's one thing you need to know about me, and that's that I'm AWESOME. Sysopship You are now an sysop! How do you feel?Smoreking 00:51, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry, you already were a sysop. I didn't know there was a difference.[[User:Smorekingxg456|'Smoreking']] [[User talk:Smorekingxg456|'NOV. 10th BABY!']] 01:42, 2 November 2008 (UTC) -_- Did the blobbyfish scare you? Sorry. :Yes. Bueracrats can block SysOps and regular users and strip or give administrative powers as well as delete or protect pages to a degree. SysOps can do the same, but they can't strip anyone of their power nor can they block any other admin. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:23, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :Huh? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:28, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :Correctamundo! Ur doin it rite, unlike that bitch, FyrNWater or whatever she's changed her name to. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:36, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :Umm... actually, an admin can either be a burocrap or a sighsopp. They're both in teh category. "Hey! Noboy's payin' attention to me anymoar!" xD Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:48, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :Oh yeah, and I will tell that to the bitch if I see her. I'm a buero on alot of other wikis besides this one. xD Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:54, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Good to meet u. Masterman What's the matter? So do I! Dude the brawl taunts vid on ur page was removed from utube! to solve this prob just get another copy from utube. Masterman What's the matter? Nerd:Hey guys wouldnt it be cool if in brawl, they put in cloud from Final Fantasy 7? (nerd laugh) (Gets punched) Ike: You'll get no sympathy from me. I'm the only preety boy in this game! *beep* *Pokemon Trainer: I'm really (4KIDS)ing annoying Charizard! Don't ya think so craptain Falcon? *Crapton Captain Falcon: Yes! Come On! *Pkmn Trainer: I will not be left for Die! You Die! *CF: Falcon Punch! It's Super Effetive. In my opinnion this is one of the funniest scenes in the series. Masterman What's the matter? Same here actually. *Yoshi: Fireballz mouth! *Zelda: Look it's a useless character! But he's so cute! *Ike: Hey, Shut up! ur not supposed to talk! *Zelda: Well ur not supposed to be so cheap Ike! *Kirby: HI! *Ike: U shut up to! and stop camping just so ucan use that annoying-*beep* taunt! Masterman What's the matter? Heh. You're kinda leaving something out. I don't remember the locations of every enemy on every stage. MarioGalaxy {talk} 01:52, 2 November 2008 (UTC) *Sonic: I'm too cheap! *nerd 1: Sonic is not cheap! Sonic's just fast! *nerd 2: Dude, isnt he the reason they banned smashballs from tournements?. Masterman What's the matter? You will DIE http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a285/pikmin-rules/DIE.gif :Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 02:04, 2 November 2008 (UTC) LOL It's ok. I'm glad you think mah shell is sexy. :) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 02:37, 2 November 2008 (UTC) LOL Baltro, mah boi, this shell is what all true warriors strive FORE! Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 02:56, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Yes. You are correct. AAAHH! AHHH!! HELP ME BALTRO! Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 03:04, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Ok. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 03:31, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Yes. Yes I do. B) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 03:35, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Prolly so... but I'm not sure. LOL I didn't know there were any music wikis. xD Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 03:40, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Mah Request I asked at 16:10, 1 November and was accepted at 19:11, November 1.Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456|''' Nov. 10th',]] 14:45, 2 November 2008 (UTC) WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?! HUH!??????????????????????'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 14:51, 2 November 2008 (UTC) PROBABLY.'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 14:51, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ... hi... 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 16:58, 8 November 2008 (UTC) No You're acting emo rite nao. ಠ_ಠ I never hated you. You just don't think I'm awesome, and you ruined my mood even moar when you said you have a crush on someone who hasn't been to smash wiki in 2 months. ಠ_ಠ I'm attractive too! Although I'm not a homosexual! ಠ_ಠ Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 20:28, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :LOL Nice try in making me look bad on Smash Wiki. You amuse me. If you didn't read it already, I don't hate you. You obviously think very lowly of me. Which is why "I don't rock" in your opinion. lol Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 22:20, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::The reason I kept reverting it is because I want to stay your pal. -_- Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 23:12, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :That's where you are rong =P Randall doesn't hate me, C. Hawk doesn't hate me (proved it at Arwingpedia) and Oxico (soon to be admin) doesn't hate me. Neither does MaskedMarth, Uberfuzzy, lol there are so many. The only official one is FyreNWater (whom I know you support lol). I don't care. You can try and make me the enemy all you want to. I just wanted to be fwends. =/ Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 23:34, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :Whatever. When you get back just get me a damn reply. =/ Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 23:59, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :-_- Never-fucking-mind. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:59, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I think it's best to just leave each other alone for now. 02:00, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :It's 'k. I've already asked that he be removed from the "my pals" section of my user page. Turns out, none of my friends at proboards like him either, which makes me feel alot better. Oh and for the record, Baltro, I don't "wonder" why I'm banned. Dumbass. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 15:46, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::I removed him, for now(hopefully not permanently!) 17:29, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Hmm...I suppose you two could leave each other alone for a while, and by that I mean not going on each others talk pages, or remarking about the situation.0 Here is a quote from Tales of Symphonia:Dawn of the New World:"If you are filled with anger, you will be blind to everything, including the truth". I don't know exactly what that has to do with this situation, but I suggest you too leave each other alone for a while(and that includes making remarks about the other person on my talk page.) 17:38, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :K bro ;) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 17:41, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :I'm eating Breakfast rite nao so wait a moment. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 18:03, 29 November 2008 (UTC) BNK's code Here it is: 2922-0551-3478 'SMOREKING' 18:11, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah, THANKS SK. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 20:55, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Ur talk page is being jacked up lol No. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 20:41, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :Whatever. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:07, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::I miss you. :'( Sorry I flamed. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 03:50, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :lol Awesome. I'll use some of 'em when mah ban ends. Btw I used your page format on my page at Arwingpedia.@@@@ ;D Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 04:14, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :You can make a user box with teh face and say you is friends with Cafinator but wait til my ban is over. Don't want nobody stealin' mah idea. ;) lol Alot of vandals have arisen lately..... you know... the ones that spam that word I don't like... >_> Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 04:24, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :lol Yeah. It's a good thing they didn't spam either. -tries to get rid of the virus- What in God's name is that thing?@@@@ Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 04:33, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :lolz I'm glad we're finally buddies again. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 04:44, 30 November 2008 (UTC) HEY U WASSUP!'SmoreKing Happy Holidays!' 17:50, 7 December 2008 (UTC) SORRRY! GOSH! lol. Should we ban Paragoomba here since he banned us at Zack & Wiki?'SmoreKing Happy Holidays!' 18:07, 7 December 2008 (UTC) http://cd-i.wikia.com/wiki/Special:BlockIP/ParaGoomba348 'SmoreKing Happy Holidays!' 18:14, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Nice.'SmoreKing Happy Holidays!''' 18:23, 7 December 2008 (UTC)